


Sweet Talk

by moonnddust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, osamu king im so sorry you have to deal with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonnddust/pseuds/moonnddust
Summary: “Miya? I thought you would be with the others. Why are you still here?”“JeezOmi-kun! Ya scared the shit outta me!”“I thought you heard me coming.”Atsumu sighed. Well, it was now or never, he supposed.“Ah, hey, Omi. I, uh-”Sakusa looked down at where Atsumu was still seated on the bench. His hair was still wet from his shower, and Atsumu thought he had never looked prettier.Fuck, I can’t do this.*Or, Miya Atsumu somehow messes up giving someone chocolates.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! listen its still valentines day where i am, so uh. take this i guess. but happy valentines day here are two idiots being in love

_ Alright Atsumu, you got this. _

Atsumu paced around the locker room, jacket pocket feeling unusually heavy. He was the only one left, well, other than Sakusa, who was probably finishing up with his shower. He had also turned down the rest of the teams invite to the local bar they often frequented, saying something about being tired, or visiting Osamu. To be fair, Atsumu was  _ so  _ nervous right now, he couldn’t possibly be expected to remember some little thing he had said.

Hand in his pocket, Atsumu ran his fingers over the box of  _ honmei choco _ sitting there. The box that he had spent hours bugging Osamu to teach him to make. From scratch. God, maybe he  _ shouldn’t  _ do this, he’d just get rejected and-

His phone buzzed, pulling him out of his thoughts.

**Ctrl+V**

stop thinkin so much i can hear ya from the restaurant 

Huh. Twin telepathy, coming in handy yet again.

Atsumu stopped pacing and sat down on one of the benches. His plan was simple: give Sakusa the chocolates, then get the hell out of there. He could deal with the consequences the next day. While he was thinking, he heard footsteps behind him.

“Miya? I thought you would be with the others. Why are you still here?” 

“ _ Jeez _ Omi-kun! Ya scared the shit outta me!”

“I thought you heard me coming.”

Atsumu sighed. Well, it was now or never, he supposed.

“Ah, hey, Omi. I, uh-”

Sakusa looked down at where Atsumu was still seated on the bench. His hair was still wet from his shower, and Atsumu thought he had never looked prettier.

_ Fuck, I can’t do this. _

“Do ya wanna go get dinner or somethin’?” Well.  _ That  _ wasn’t what he meant to do at all.

_ Shit, shit, shit, he’s gonna know, I shoulda kept my mouth shut, I- _

“Sure. Where to?”

Huh?

“Huh? Really?”

Sakusa looked at him like he had grown another head. “You offered? Or...if you don’t actually want to go then-”

“No! I mean, yes! I mean - yeah, let’s - let’s go! We can stop by Samu’s place, if ya want?” __

Sakusa nodded, and the two of them headed out, the chocolate box sitting heavy in Atsumu’s jacket. 

*

The walk to Onigiri Miya had Atsumu stressing over what his brother would say. He had  _ absolutely  _ not stuck to his plan, and Osamu would definitely point it out at some point. 

Atsumu was jolted out of his thoughts by a shoulder lightly bumping his. He looked to his left to see Sakusa, looking at him with what might just be some concern. “You’re quiet today, Miya.”

Atsumu put a grin on his face. “Aw, is Omi Omi worried ‘bout lil ol’ me?”

Sakusa scowled. “No, shut up.”

The grin on Atsumu’s face turned real as he saw the small pout on Sakusa’s face. He had his mask on, but Atsumu could still tell by the crease between his eyebrows that he was pouting.

“What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?” 

Oh, shit, abort the staring.

Atsumu cleared his throat. “Nah, just, uh. Just zoned out, ya know?”

“Hm. Well, we’re here, so…” Sakusa trailed off, obviously not knowing where to go from there.

Not wanting Sakusa to feel any more awkward than he already did, Atsumu rushed to open the door.

Osamu walked out from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel.

“Welcome to Onigiri Miya, what can I- oh. It’s you.” Osamu’s eyes narrowed when he saw Atsumu’s company. “Hey, weren’t ya supposed ta-” 

“Ah! Samu, can I talk to ya fer a sec? In the back?” Atsumu hoped the panic didn’t seep into his voice. From Osamu’s face, he could see that it definitely did.

“...sure. Sakusa-san, feel free ta sit wherever. Place is clean as a whistle, but ya can wipe down a table if ya gotta.” 

Atsumu grabbed his brother by the wrist and pulled him to the kitchen. The other employees, who were used to Atsumu’s shit by now, ignored the blonde’s presence. 

“Tsumu, this don’t look like givin’ him chocolates and runnin’. What did ya do?”

Atsumu put a hand over his chest, acting affronted. “Samu! How could ya think it was  _ my  _ fault?”

Osamu’s blank stare spoke volumes.

“Okay,  _ fine, _ I panicked and asked him ta get dinner with me instead.” Atsumu reached into his jacket to pull out the box of chocolates. “I haven’t even given him the box.”

Osamu sighed. “Alright, looks like I’m gonna have ta fix up yer mess again. Don’t give me that look, I do it all the time. Anyways, yer gonna have dinner with ‘im, and when you two are done pinin’ fer the night, yer gonna give ‘im the chocolates. Then ya can leave me alone.”

Atsumu opened his mouth to say something, then closed it when he realized he had nothing to say. 

“That...that might just work actually.”

“Course it will. I’m not an idiot like you.”

“Hey!”

“Anyways,” Osamu looked to the kitchen door. “Ya might wanna get back ta yer boyfriend, he’s gonna wonder what’s takin’ ya so long.”

“Ah,  _ shit.” _ Atsumu ran back to the main room, not even protesting the ‘boyfriend’ comment.

He found Sakusa sitting at a corner table, no doubt having wiped it down beforehand. He was scrolling through something on his phone, his free hand preoccupied with tapping the table. 

Huh. Sakusa almost seemed... _ nervous. _

Atsumu slid into the seat across from Sakusa, making him look up from his phone.

“Omi! Sorry fer the wait, ya know how Samu is.”

“Oh, it’s fine. Should we order?”

After Osamu came to get their orders, the two of them talked about whatever they could think of. Be it their team, others in the league, or even just things about themselves that they hadn’t known before.

It felt...like a  _ date.  _

But that was crazy, Atsumu would know if they were on a date. Right?

Before he knew it, they had finished their food and Atsumu had paid the bill, claiming that it was only fair since he had invited Sakusa. He had completely forgotten about the chocolates. At least, until Osamu had given him a pointed look that made him remember all over again.

_ Jeez, Samu. I know, I know. _

The two of them made their way out of the restaurant, Atsumu holding the door open. What? He could be nice sometimes.

Now that the distraction of eating was gone, Atsumu was once again hyper aware of the chocolates currently burning a hole in his pocket as they reached the Jackals' apartment complex. Well, now or never.

Atsumu stopped suddenly. “Ah, Omi-kun? Can ya wait fer a sec?” Sakusa stopped a few steps ahead of him, then turned around, confusion evident in his eyes. When Atsumu pulled the red box out of his jacket, Sakusa’s eyes widened to show his surprise instead.

“So, uh, I meant ta give these to ya after practice. That’s why I was waitin’ fer ya. I just...I got nervous and I chickened out. But, here. Homemade and everythin’. Oh, and everythin’ was super clean when I made ‘em, so ya don’ gotta-mmph!” 

Atsumu was cut off with a pair of lips pressed against his. Oh.

_ Oh. _

Atsumu closed his eyes as his hands found purchase on Sakusa’s waist. The kiss was over far too soon, in Atsumu’s humble opinion. Once he finally opened his eyes again, it was to the sight of Sakusa reaching into his bag and pulling out his own small box of  _ honmei choco. _ He held it out, far too shyly for a man who had just kissed him with no warning.

“I, um. I didn’t make these from scratch, but I have chocolates for you too. I was going to give them to you when we suggested we get dinner.”

At Atsumu’s dumbfounded expression, Sakusa seemed to almost panic. “W-well, unless I read this completely wrong, in which case, just forget this ever happened and-”

“Wha- hey, no!” Atsumu jabbed a finger into Sakusa’s chest. “No take backs!”

“Oh. Okay then. No take backs. So, Miya, was this a date?”

“I’ll say it was if ya call me Atsumu.”

“Alright then,  _ Atsumu _ . Was this a date?”

_ Ah, shit. I wasn’t expectin’ the bastard ta actually say it. _

“Uh. Yeah-yes, of course.” Atsumu blamed his sudden incoherence on the way Sakusa was smiling at him.

“My, my, Miya. Getting that flustered over something like a name? How embarrassing.” Sakusa leaned in closer to Atsumu, grinning.

_ Two could play at that game,  _ Atsumu thought.

Atsumu leaned even closer. “Well,  _ Kiyoomi,  _ how ya feelin’ about a second date?”

Sakusa leaned back quickly. Without the mask hiding his face, the pretty blush on his face was perfectly visible. 

“Ah, it’s just a name, Omi-kun. How embarrassin’.” Atsumu grinned.

“Shut up Miya.”

“Make me.”

Sakusa turned to the doors of the complex, walking towards them before turning over his shoulder to look at Atsumu. “Tell me that after our second date, and we’ll see.”

Oh, was Atsumu looking forward to  _ that. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!! i smooch you mwah
> 
> ps you get extra smooches if you comment or kudos *eye emoji*


End file.
